


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know Mags, I don’t think I can handle being on the outside, what if I do something stupid?” I whispered, my voice filled with fear

“Rachel, listen to me you are strong, you are better, you have come a long way since the day we met, even then I could tell you were a fighter” she exclaimed in a stern voice while pointing at me

 

I’ll never forget the day I met Mags, it was a week after I had hurt myself. Before I was relocated to the psychiatric ward, we had shared a hospital room. I was there until my leg healed enough to be transferred and she had been brought in because she had just had hip surgery.

I guess there were no other rooms available so they placed us together, maybe it was because the next morning I would be transferred; honestly, I think it was something greater that helped us find each other

She was a fireball, putting the nurses in check constantly; she was really funny as well

She heard me chuckle as she told a nurse who was helping her change “buy a girl a drink first, if you gonna get that friendly”

I don’t remember that last time I laughed before that, after the nurse left we got to talking, well she talked, I just listened

I’m assuming she knew why I was there, before I was transferred a nurse came to change my bandages and explained that I would be meeting with a therapist for the next four months, Mags gave me a heartfelt smile and said “stay strong love” I managed to tell her I enjoyed her company before leaving

I had only known her for a few hours but I could tell she was something special. During my stay in the psych ward, I would often wonder about Mags and how she was.

Three weeks before I was scheduled to be released I was wondering around the hospital with Tix one evening; as we were coming down the hall, I heard a voice I hadn’t heard in months “hey, sonny I’m not going to pee in this tin hat” and I knew it was Mags

I walked in the room as the male nurse was leaving

“Well, hi there love, how are you” she said with a welcoming smile

“I’m doing better, my name is Rachel or Rae by the way” I said walking further into the room

“Well I’m Maggie, Rachel, I’m pleased you’re doing better, staying strong?” she said as she glanced at Tix

“trying too” I shrugged

“this is my friend Tix” I nodded to Tix beside me

“lovely to meet you Tix” she smiled

“You too…I have to go meet Danny, Rae” she said quietly

She so fancies him

“okay see you later Tix” I gave her a small wave

“Bye dear”

“So Rachel pull up a chair and let’s chat shall we?” she said pointing a chair near the end of her bed

“visiting hours are over” I said, sad that I would have to go back to the solitary of my room

“Oh bollocks, rules were made to be broken” she said waving her hand giving me a huge smile and a wink

“so how is your recovery” she said with a soft smile

I like that she never brought up what I did, I was so sick of everybody asking me what happened and why I did it

“Its going okay, supposed to be released in a few weeks” I said with a small smile and a shrug

“I am glad to hear it love, you don’t belong in a place like this” she said while twirling her finger around

“yes, I do, I did something stupid” I said as I looked down at my hands

“we all do stupid things”

I managed to look up and she was smiling reaching for my hand

I placed my hand in hers and suddenly felt a wave of calmness rush over me

I smiled at her and said “what brings you back, Mags?”

“Oh, the old hip is acting up again” she explained pointing at her hip

“will you be okay?” I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze

“course I will” she said her voice filled with hope squeezing my hand back

From then on I visited her after visiting hours were over, I liked to talk to her before I went to sleep, and she could bang on about anything, listening to her calmed me and made the voices in my head not so powerful. Talking with her helped me more than talking with my therapist, even Tix, there was just something about Mags, she always makes me feel like everything’s going to be alright.

I went to visit Mags the night before I was scheduled to be released, hoping one of our talks would calm me down

“I don’t know Mags, I don’t think I can handle being on the outside again, what if I do something stupid?” I whispered, my voice filled with fear

“Rachel, listen to me, you are strong, you are getting better, you have come a long way since the day we met, even then I could tell you were a fighter” she exclaimed in a stern voice while pointing at me

“I know I’m getting better, I’m just scared” I said with a shaky voice

“It’s okay to be scared Rachel, it’s what you do when you’re scared that matters” she said taking my hand in hers

“your strong, I know you’re going to be fine” she said and winked at me

“thanks, Mags, you get some sleep now yeah?” I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

As I was walking out she said “don’t be a stranger now” smiling and pointing at me

 

I smiled and said that I would check back, knowing that she would be in and out of the hospital because of her hip, it was infected and she would have to come and see the infectious disease doctor for treatment and have another surgery soon..it was going to be a struggle for Mags to heal with her age and her delicate state.

— 

It’s the morning of my release and it already feels like I’m having a panic attack, but I just keep counting and I hear Mags voice “stay strong, stay strong”

I was waiting for mum to come pick me up and to no surprise she was late..by 40 minutes!

To say I had an eventful morning is an understatement. I ran into my old best mate Chloe, I hadn’t seen her in 4 months and not too much before that, and now she wants to hang out with me!? And to top it all off my mom made up some bullshit story about me being in France..then when I get home my mum opens the boot of the car and there’s a man in there! Turns out its her illegal immigrant boyfriend..he doesn’t even speak bloody English..

UUGGHH…could my life get any more complicated

I’m supposed to meet Chloe at pub later but I don’t know if I should go…

“Rae, come meet the Gang” she says excitedly pulling me by the arm

“Guys this is Rae” she says while looking back and forth between me and her mates

I hung out with Chloe and the gang for a few hours and got a okay feeling about them

There was Chop who was hilarious, Izzy who is just happy all the time, I don’t think she could have a negative thought about anything, Finn who’s really quiet, also fit as fuck and he knows it, but he seemed sort of grumpy, then Chloe who had the attention of every guy around her, then last but not least Archie, half geek, half rock god and total slice”

All in all is was pretty good night, but I’m not sure yet if I wanna tell Chloe the truth about where I was, I think for now it’s best to just bottle it

Two days later I went to the hospital for my therapy session and afterwards walked over to reception to see if Mags was still in hospital and they told me yes, just that she had been moved to a new room.

I walked into Mags room and her face lit up instantly causing my face to light up

“Hi love, how are you this evening?” she said patting her bed for me to come sit next her

“I’m good” I said with a small shrug walking towards her

“Now don’t go lying to me” she said with a stern look and a pointed finger

I told her about seeing Chloe again and what happened between us, about how we had fallen out and now she wants to be friends again, and that she introduced me to some of her mates, but didn’t go into too much detail about them

“I don’t know what to do, should I tell her what happened?” I said unsure

“Rachel, you don’t have to tell anybody anything you don’t want to”

“I know but..”

“no buts, if you want to tell her fine and if you don’t want to tell her that’s fine too, just take your time making a decision no need to rush” she told me with a reassuring smile

 

“you’re right Mags, I think I need some more time to think about it”

As I left the hospital I thought about how I would tell Chloe what happened, I knew at some point I wanted to tell her but just not sure how to put. I was also thinking about Mags, I’m really worried about her, she always has on a brave face but her eyes tell a different story.

——-

Today Chloe said to meet back at the pub, the last time went okay but I didn’t really talk to anyone, so today I think I’ll make a little more of an effort

As I went to sit down Finn was sliding 20p across to Archie “put somethin’ decent on will ya Arch”

I thought this will give me something to talk about, music is my territory

I intercepted the 20p and said “I’ll do it” nervously

“no, I want Archie to do it he, knows his music” with a smug look on his face

“I know my music” um how dare you

“look May’

“its Rae”

“as in Raymond?”

“as in Rachel”

“look, if you don’t like what I put on I’ll give you your 20p back” I said with a smirk

Geeze, what was this guy’s problem

I walked over to the juke box and played Beastie Boys Sabotage

I walked back over to the table and Archie said “nice one”

I said “yea it not bad for mainstream looking at Finn” with a smug face

Everyone else seemed to be pretty pleased with it as well

And well, Finn just kind of smirked but he definitely liked the song

 

Me and Archie sat talking about our favorite bands and what songs he liked to perform on open mic night, Chop joined in too, when we were talking about Oasis, he just lit up and started singing Champagne Supernova, but Finn just sat there kind of glaring at me, I dunno what his problem was and Izzy and Chloe were just in their own world

Well now, I know what Chloe and Izzy were talking about…this weekend Chlo is having a pool party for just the six of us..fucking great

I didn’t know what to do I mean I wanted to go to the pool party but I really didn’t want to go in I needed somone to talk to

“Well good evening love” Mags said

“Hiya” I said as I let out a tired breath

“What’s going on” she asked

“how about you tell me how you are first” I smiled at her

“same ol’ same ol’ no real change I’m afraid” she said

I bit my lip worriedly and looked down

“Don’t you fret dear, this old gals got a lotta kick left in her” she said reaching for my hand

I placed my hand in hers and felt immediately better

“so why so glum?” she said curiously

“well Chloe is having a pool party with the gang and I don’t want to go swimming because” I motioned to my legs

“I take it you didn’t tell her”

I just shook my head no

“Rachel, if they are your friends they are not going to say anything, they will respect you privacy” she smiled

“I guess your right, but I still don’t think I’m going to swim” I said shaking my head

“don’t worry Rachel you will tell people in your own time there is no need to rush remember, I’m sure you’ll have fun regardless” she smiled

“don’t worry so much just have fun” she said tugging on my hand

“thanks, Mags”

———

Saturday day of the party, walking to Chloe’s house I was deciding what lie I should tell Chloe, because I sure as fuck can’t be like “oh sorry Chloe I don’t want everyone to see what I did to myself’..well at least not yet..so female issues it is.

As I came up to Chloe’s Archie called me over, he was sitting by a shed

“Hey, Arch, what ya doin?” I said sitting down next to him

“I don’t feel like swimmin’” he said looking at the rest of the gang by the pool area

I knew better than to probe because I had my own reasons to not swim

“Me either, how about we take control of the music?” I say smiling and nudging his shoulder with mine

“Sounds good Rae, Thanks” he said with a relieved look giving me a one armed hug

As we walked into the pool room Chloe asked if I wanted to change I told her that me and Archie were going to man the music, she was annoyed but I didn’t care

Well Chloe did not have much of a music selection..luckily I had brought some cds

The boys definitely enjoyed the music change, I’m pretty sure I even got a small smile out of Finn

As Izzy,Chloe, Chop and Finn were splashing about the pool, me and Archie were just talking and joking

The longer I talked to Archie the more I started to like him in a friendly type way, At first I thought I liked him as more than a friend but definitely just as a friend now..

I decided it was time for a drink so me and Archie walked over to Finn who was mixing drinks as we walked up I said “bartender Lemon hooch, if ya please” me and Archie laughing

And Finn offered a weak smile and made the drink

As I took the drink form his hand our fingers brushed lightly and caused a shock causing both of us to jerk back, we locked eyes with each other for a moment before Archie pulled me back into conversation.

As I walked back to sit with Archie I couldn’t help but wonder what had just happened, when I turned to sit down Finn was looking at me but looked away quickly, then Chop pushed him in the pool.

 

On my walk home I was thinking about Finn and the shock that occurred when our fingers touched, when Archie hugged me I didn’t feel anything, so why would I feel something when Finn barely brushed my fingers

The next day at the pub everything was back to normal Chop babbling on about orgasms and sneezing with Finn, who was ignoring me as usual, Me and Archie talking about music and Izzy and Chloe were discussing the guys at the bar..

So, I figured the thing with Finn was a fluke maybe because my hands were dry and his were wet in caused some sort of electric charge, what else could explain it.

———

Three weeks had passed since I had been released and things seem to be going good, I was talking more to my therapist Kester, I was visiting Mags often and she always made me feel better she said even Tix would come and say hi every now and then

But best of all, I had the gang, which made me feel a lot better, I got on really well with all of them, Chop even nick named me Raemundo, its nice to have friends that actually care, the only one whose off with me is Finn, I’m not sure why though.

————

Something unbelievable happened today! Chop got me a ticket to go see only the best band ever, Oasis, I can’t believe he actually got me a ticket! Nothing could ruin this day! We went to the pub and had a few celebratory pints and we all clinked glasses, I have to admit when I clinked glasses with Finn I secretly hoped our fingers would brush again, but they didn’t.

So I decided to talk to him because he still hasn’t; said too much to me

“So you excited about Knebworth then?” thinking he would finally open up, I mean he had to be excited I know he loves Oasis as much as the rest of us

“s’pose”

He didn’t even look at me when he said it..what a prick

What was his problem, did he really not like me

I guess I got lost in thought because he said “stop starin’ at me, it freaks me out”

I just said “I’m not starin’ at ya”

And he mumbled something but I just walked away..twat

A few days later as I walking to the chippy to meet Chop and the other lads to discuss Knebworth; I don’t know why he wanted to discuss details so soon, the concert was still a ways off.

This gang of twats decided to verbally abuse me, I tried to ignore them but couldn’t, so I just kept my head down

When I finally got into the Chippy I was trying my best not to cry, I was so mad at myself for allowing those pricks to get to me, you’d think I would be used to it by now

I sat down and Chop started to discuss the details for concert, I was irritated and just wanted to go home or go talk to Mags

Then Finn walked in

Great the guy who likes me the least is here, and now he’s telling me he’s doing the mix for the trip because he knows the most about music..GAG!

I was so upset by with everything all my emotions were building up ready to blow at any second, so I went to the bathroom, when I came back out only Finn was there; luckily I snuck past without him noticing, why would he care if I left anyway

But as soon as I got outside the twat squad was there to harass me some more, do they just sit around and wait for me..Fuck!!

The next thing I know one of them was being slammed up against a wall, It was Finn he was hitting him and yelling, I don’t even know what he was saying all I could make out was

“apologize to her now!” he was screaming he looked right pissed off

After the twat squad left he turned to me

“Y’alright?”

 

“I just shook my head yes” I think I mumbled thanks but I’m not sure

On the walk home I was thinking maybe I got him wrong maybe he’s not too bad, up until today I didn’t even think he liked me all that much but now he’s defending me, I don’t know what to think anymore.

A day later I was walking to the hospital for my session and to visit Mags when the unbelievable happened

I was making my way through the park and I heard someone yell my name

“RAE!”

I turned around and it was Finn and he was shirtless…GUSH

That boy really is FIT

He ran up to me

“what ya doing here?” with an awkward smile

“just going for a walk, ya know, keepin’ it real, keepin it busy, real busy”

The fuck is wrong with me..well, it’s not like I could tell him about going to the hospital

After I said that it was quiet for a moment so I asked him

“hows your hand” looking to his hand

I was nervous, why was I nervous

Quit looking his body Rae, maybe that’s why your nervous

He looked down at his hand and said “I’ll live” shrugging

“thanks by the way” I offered a small smile

“anyone would have done the same”

“no they wouldn’t” I said

He smiled nervously

“Listen, I wanted to talk to you” he said shakily

I just stayed quiet and nodded for him to continue

“I’m sorry for being a bit of a dick when we first met, I didn’t know you were sound” he laughed awkwardly

“Hurry up Finn!!!”

“look, I got to go but I’ll see, ya later yeah” he said with his arms open

he gave me a HUG a SHIRTLESS HUG, and the idiot I am just patted him on the back

I’m surprised I even made it to my session, there was something about that hug it just felt different, special even, I was in a daze, after everything that’s happened was it possible for me and Finn to be friends, maybe more than friends..ugghh get it together Rae you’ve barely started to get along…..but still…

My session with Kester went well, but I was excited to go see Mags and tell her what’s been happening

As soon as I got there she noticed how happy I was

So updated her on what had been happening

I told her about being invited to Knebworth by my mates and how I was beginning to feel somewhat normal and that I still hadn’t told Chloe

I told her about how one of the guys in our group of friends defended me against some twats

“you know Rachel, my husband once defended my honor and after that I fell in love with him and before that I didn’t even like him all that much, he was a right grumpy sod, barely even acknowledged my existence” she laughed

“how do you feel about this young man” she looked at me with a smile

“I dunno he was kind of grumpy when we first met, even got my name wrong” I laughed

“but just before I got here and I ran into him and he apologized and hugged me” I said excitedly pushing my shoulders to my ears

“well sounds like a good sign to me”

I laughed “I dunno about that, we’ve never really talked before”

“sometimes you don’t need to talk, sometimes you can just get a feeling about someone”

“what do you mean” I said curiously

“well when we first met, you didn’t talk to me, but I could tell you were a fighter and you were going to be just fine” she smiled

I just gave her a shy smile

“I’m going to go get us a cup of tea I’ll be right back”

I walked down the hall to the vending machines thinking about what Mags had said as I got our tea, as I was turning the corner by the bathrooms I bumped into someone 

I breathed out “Finn?”

“Rae?” he said with a surprised look

“Fancy, meeting you here” he said jokingly

“hiya, again” I laughed

What an idiot I am

“what ya doin’ here?” still a look of shock on his face

“I came to visit a friend, you?” I shrugged

“Me Nans here I usually come check on her around lunch time” he was smiling

“that’s nice, that you come visit her.. I..uh better get back don’t want the tea to get cold” I said with a small smile

He smiled and nodded and said “see ya laters”

Then he went into the bathroom

As I was walking back I was thinking he really is a sweet guy, I wonder why he doesn’t show this side more, I had gotten him completely wrong

I walked back into Mags room and I handed her the tea

“Mags, I just ran into the boy who defended me in the hallway” I said looking in the direction of the door

“Really!? bring him here let’s see this fella” she said excitedly

“no, no I couldn’t do that” I said embarrassed

I mean we’ve barely just become friends I couldn’t ask him to come meet Mags..

“oh, common! let an old lady get her kicks, I’ll bet he’s a looker” she said smiling and winked

I was laughing uncontrollably; I didn’t even hear the door open

“Hey, Nan how ar-”

“Rae..”

“Finn…”


	2. Chapter 2

"Rae, what you doin’ here? he asked incredulously

“I..I told you I was visiting my friend” and I looked at Mags with my mouth open in shock

She was smiling

“Rachel, I didn’t know you knew my grandson” she said with a very happy look

“I-uh didn’t know he was your grandson” I said confused

 

I looked at Finn and he looked just as confused as me

Finn finally spoke up “how do you know my nan?” shaking his head in disbelief 

I looked at Mags not knowing what to say

“I..uh..I”

“I met her through her friend Tix, we shared a room once and we hit it off and ever since she’s been coming to visit me” she said with a pleasant smile

Good save Mags I was not ready to talk about my mental state

Finn was still confused

“how come I’ve never seen you here before” he said furrowing his brows

“well, normally I come visit Mags when visiting hours are over” I looked to Mags for confirmation

Mags said “we like to live dangerously” and winked

Me and Finn both laughed

“this is ju..this is just.. I don’t even know.., how long have you been visiting her?”

“um.. a long while now, before me and you met, actually” I shrugged

“Nan how come you never told me” he looked still confused but at least he was sitting now

“I don’t have to tell you everything Finnley, an old lady can have secrets”

We all laughed

Mags said so “hows your hand today Finnley, did those twats give that girl any more trouble?” she was smiling and winked at me

I was in complete fuckin’ shock when she said that

she knew, surely she put two and two together

“I dunno” then he looked at me and said “have they Rae?”

I just shook my head no “ I think you scared them off” I laughed

Mags with a knowing look said “Finn I thought you said the girls name was May?”

Before he said anything I blurt out

“that’s what he called me when we first met!”

I looked back at Finn and he was smiling with a guilty look

“Finnley, do you mean to tell me that Rachel here is the one you’ve been bangin’ on about this whole time!?” she said pointing at me

“um..yeah” he said glancing at me

“So Rachel here is May, she’s the one who has superior music knowledge and talks non-stop and is funny ta boot”? she said smiling

Finn was blushing and nervously smiling trying not to look directly at me

“umm…yeah” he said nervously and shaking his head

I looked at him my face bright red to be sure, I didn’t even think he liked me let alone paid attention to me and come to find out he’s been bangin’ on about me to his Nan. Who coincidentally had become one of the only people I could truly confide in..

“So Finnley’s the grumpy sod you were telling me about then, eh?” she said looking between us

I shook my head yes

“Hey!” Finn said

“oh, Finnley you are a grumpy sod just like your granddad” she laughed

A nurse walked in “Maggie it’s time for your lunch”

“You two get out of here go be teenagers, go do something crazy” she pointed at us and smiled

Finn answered “I don’t mind stayin” he looked at me “Rae”

“I can stay a bit longer” I smiled

“no, no, you kids get going I’ll see you both tomorrow ” she commanded pointing back forth between us

Me and Finn looked at each other and said “yeah” in unison

Me and Finn took our turn hugging Mags goodbye

Then we walked in silence out of the hospital

“so” we both said then laughed

This is really fuckin awkward there is no other word for it, what a small world

Finn said “I cant believe you know my Nan this is just so odd” shakiing his head in disbelief

“odd?” I said giving him a confused look

He fidgeted “I dunno maybe not odd..I guess more like small world?”

He was searching my face for a reaction

“yeah..small world” I said smiling

It was silent for a moment and I could tell Finn wanted to say something

“umm..you wanna.. get something to eat, after all that I worked up an appetite” he laughed while rubbing the back of his neck

I smiled and said “I wish I could but I need to get home”

yeah, I needed to get home and process all the fuckin’ events of the day.

He said “oh okay..then..um can I walk you?”

I smiled and said “sure that would be nice”

We started walking and were silent for a few minutes, this is just all happening so fast, I can’t believe it, I got him completely wrong he’s not a prick, and now to find out he’s actually been paying attention to me..is just something I can’t even fathom

Finn said “My Nan really seems to like you”

“I like her too, shes dead funny” I laughed

“yeah she is, but so are you” he smiled at me

Are you bein’ flirty Finn Nelson

I smiled and nudged his shoulder with mine

I didn’t know if I should ask because we were barely friends, I guess, I don’t think there’s a word for what we are honestly

“So you what did you tell your Nan about me besides the fact that my name was May” I asked with air quotes as I said “May”

He laughed “um..just that you were Chlo’s old mate and you got under my skin sometimes” he laughed

I gave him a cheeky grin and nudged his shoulder again

“and what else” I said with a smile and raised eyebrow

“and that you think you have superior music knowledge, which we both know is a load of bollocks” he laughed

I laughed and said “you wished, FINNLEY”

“what did you say about me then” he smiled curiously

“just that you were a grumpy sod really” I laughed

“that’s all” he said then pouted

don;t pout at me with those lush lips Finn Nelson unless you plan on giving me mouth to mouth when I faint

“and I might have mentioned the fight thing” I smiled at him

“and also that you had apologized for being a dick”

“did you say it in those words” he said concerned

I laughed and said “no”

We got to my house and we stood there for a moment

“well, I’m glad that you’ve been visiting my nan, now I know why she’s been in a good mood” he smiled

“well, at least one of you Nelsons are happy to see me” I said jokingly scrunching up my face

He laughed and looked down

“I really like your Nan and she always puts a smile on my face”

He looked up at me and smiled, it was quiet for a moment we were just staring at each other

“well I better go in. see ya later FINNLEY” I smiled

“See ya later MAY” he said rolling his eyes and smiling

Then he opened his arms hugged me again!..count em 1,2

Like an idiot I mumbled “th-thanks”

He just laughed “you say the weirdest stuff sometimes”

I just laughed and shrugged

I turned to open my door

“Hey Rae”

I turned back

“yeah?”

“you wan-wanna come’round mine tomorrow and listen to some music then we can go visit nan after?”

He seemed really nervous

I smiled and said “yeah sure”

“Ok great I’ll pick you up tomorrow then, around 11?” he said fiddling with his hands

“Yeah 11 sounds good” I said shaking my head

“great I’ll see you tomorrow” he smiled and walked down the driveway

Then I went in the house I got to my room sat down and fell back on my bed

What the actual fuck just happened!?

Me and Finn, Finn and me, went form to pretty much ignoring each other to kind of friends to..to..I don’t even know…this is all happening so fast

All I know is that I definitely got him wrong

It was the next morning and as I was waiting for Finn I was pacing back and forth

Whats wrong with you it’s just Finn..the hottest guy in Lincolnshire, Finn who’s actually really really sweet and kind and quiet and hi..

Ding dong

I waited a moment before I opened the door

“Hiya, Finn”

“Hi, Rae” he hugged me

Well that’s hug three, when this boy isn’t grumpy he is awfully touchy..I could get used to that

“ready to go?” he motioned to the car

“yep” I said as I swung my bag over my shoulder

We walked to the car and he opened the door for me, what is that about, we just smiled at each other as I climbed in

As he got in I said “my, my Finnley when did you become so chivalrous?” smiling at him

Whoa, whoa, whoa, gettin’ a little flirty there Rae, calm down

He smiled and blushed, I repeat he blushed he said “not sure, it’s been comin’ on quick”

I just smiled, for once I had no words

We sat in comfortable silence on the way to his house, which was only a few streets away from mine

When we got to his house we were on our way up to his room when his dad rounded the corner

“hey, Finn whose your friend?” he asked motioning to me

“Dad this is Rae, Rae this my dad”

He said motioning between us

"Nice to meet you Mr. Nelson" I smiled

“come on lets go” he grabbed my hand pulling me into his room

“nice to finally put a face to a name, Rae” he yelled out

As was Finn was shutting his door

Had Finn been telling his dad about me too, maybe he just mentioned me visiting his Nan, what the hell is going on

“sorry about that” he said walking toward his music collection

“nothing to be sorry for” I said smiling

He was looking through his records and I went to stand beside him, I was pretty impressed with his collection, we actually had a lot of the same records

“what you wanna listen to” he looked at me smiling

I handed him a record and he laughed

“I thought you hated them” he smiled as he put the record on

“how would you know” I asked curiously

“well…I uh..I may have heard you mention it before” he laughed awkwardly

“so you listen to me?” I said curiously

“well your always bangin’ on how could I not” he laughed

“Oi!” I said and poked him in the side

He laughed at as the opening chords of Spaceman started to play

“come let’s sit on the bed” he said motioning for me to come sit

Finn Nelson wants me to sit next him; I’m for sure going to have a panic attack

We sat leaning up against the wall taking in the music

“hey Rae”

“yeah?” I said looking over at him

“we’re alright, right?” he said opening his eyes

I smiled and said “ya, we’re alright”

“good” he said as he closed his eyes

It was nice that he wanted to make sure we were alright, and we really were all right, more than, with my feelings about him changing so suddenly, I mean I always though he was fit but no where near a nice guy, I couldn’t help wonder if we could be something more..especially since it appeared he was never really ignoring me

After a few hours of us listening to music and commenting on songs now and then, it was time to go visit Mags

Once again he opened the car door for me, I could really get used to this..I just smiled and told him thank you

“well you two are looking happy today” Mags said with a smile

Me and Finn just smiled and glanced at each other

“So what are you two up to today?” she said curiously

“well, we listened to music at the house before we came here and then we’re meeting the gang at the pub later” Finn shrugged

I just smiled and nodded in agreement with Finn

“you mean to tell me that you Finnley Nelson actually allowed someone in your room!?”

I looked at Mags with a confused look, why is that strange, why is she so surprised, why does Finn look nervous

Finn shot Mags a look that said please stop talking

She just laughed

“well how are you today Rachel?”

“I’m great Mags, how are you feeling?” I said as pulled my chair closer to her

"The same I’m afraid, but I don’t let it get me down, especially when you two visit me" she smiled

I grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze

She looked at me and then looked behind me to Finn, I glanced back and he was looking at me, his eyes looked darker and he was smiling softly, he looked like..well he looked like..I don’t even want to say it, but a feeling of warmth rushed over me and I smiled at him softly

After we talked with Mags for a while visiting hours were almost over, we had a great time laughing back and forth and taking jabs at Finn, he didn’t seem to mind

When we got back to the car Finn didn’t say much but as we started to drive off he grabbed my hand and held it, I looked at him and gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand, comforting him as I’m sure he was upset about his Nan.

We got to the pub and before we walked in

“I had a really nice time today” he smiled as he was opening the door

“me too” I smiled at him as I entered

We walked into the pub where the rest of the gang was waiting

“where have you two been?” Chloe said suspiciously

Finn said “just hanging out”

“together!?” she said incredulously

Geeze, Chloe calm down

“yep” Finn said as he as he sat down

As I sat down next to Finn and Archie came walking over

“hey Rae”

“Hey Arch, y’alright?” I smiled

“yeah, I’m good, listen I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?”

“Like on a date?” I said confused

He said “well, yeah”

I could literally feel Finns body tense up next to mine, as I looked around the table all eyes were on me, Chloe looked shocked with her mouth agape, Izzy was beaming, Chop was wiggling his eyebrows and Finn looked more shocked than Chloe, his eyebrows pushed so far together it looked like a unibrow.

I mean yeah me and Archie get along really well and he is definite slice, but now I think I like Finn, but what if Finn doesn’t like me like that, should I miss out on an opportunity with a guy who actually wants to date me for a guy who I’ve barely started to get along with.

“well, Rae whadya say?”

“um..I say..”

How on earth did this happen, I went from no friends and being bullied to hurting myself, to being in a psych ward, to finally accepting I would probably be a crazy cat lady, to liking a guy I thought was a prick, to having said pricks best mate ask me out on a date…

“Um..I say..well, I really like you, Arch, but I would rather be friends” I said giving his hand a pat

“I hope that’s okay” I offer a small smile

“sure Rae, I understand” he smiled back at me

“are we okay Arch?” I look at him mournfully

“ya we’re fine” he hugged me

Finn let out a hard breath like he had been holding it in

Then Chloe said “bathroom now!”

When we got to the bathroom she asked what was wrong with me, I told her that it was my choice and I just wanted to be friends with him, she was shocked and basically implied I should take my chances when I get them, thanks Chlo you’re really good best mate…fucking bitch

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag and told the gang

“I’m just gonna go” as my head hung low

“Rae are we okay” Archie said concerned

“yeah, it’s not you we’re fine” and I hugged him

As I made my way out of the pub I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes and I tried to blink them away I was replaying what Chloe was saying and before I knew it I was at the hospital

I walked into Mags room

“hey dear, whats wrong, I thought you were supposed to be at the pub”

“I was, I just left” I said, I didn’t even look at her

“well now you don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want”

“can I just sit here” I said pulling up a chair

“Of course you can” she smiled

I looked at her and gave her a half smile

After a few moment she said “why don’t you go get some tea, tea makes everythin’ alright” she smiled

I nodded and left the room as I was making my way back I could see through the window that Finn was in there with her

It looked like Mags was telling him something important she kept pointing at him, I waited a few minutes before I went back in

I walked in and gave a weak smile

Mags said “Finn you take Rachel here home and make sure she’s okay”

He smiled and nodded “sure thing Nan”

I knew better than to argue so I just hugged Mags bye and told her Thanks

We were quiet as we walked out of the hospital and the entire way home, I just kept my head down, I didn’t even ask how he knew where I was or maybe he just went to talk to her like I do

We got to my house and Finn jumped out and came around to open my door, I got out and walked to my door just keeping my head down

“will you be okay Rae?” he said softly

I turned around to see Finn standing very close to me

I just shook my head yes

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly pulling out he smiled at me softly

“I know it was Chloe who upset you, but you know you can talk to me” he with a comforting smile

I nodded

He pulled me back into a hug then kissed me on the cheek

“night Rae” he smiled

“night Finn”

I was having pretty horrible night but with Finn there and knowing that he cares made me feel better and that kiss helped a little too

The next morning I woke up to my mum scurrying around the house

“mum whats going on?”

“oh Rae I have to leave the country for a few days, one of the neighbors tipped off immigration about Karim” she said worriedly

“will you be alright here by yourself for a few days?” she said as she was zipping up her suit case

“ya I’ll be fine” giving her a shrug

“if something’s wrong you go to the hospital, promise’ she says as she point her finger at me

“yes mum” I say annoyed

“and no parties’

“ok geeze”

After she left the phone rang and it was Chloe, I told her that I wasn’t in the mood to talk that I just wanted to be alone. I didn’t even give her a chance to really talk.

The first day that I was by myself I just sulked never even left the house or answered the phone. I thought about going to see Mags but decided against it because I wasn’t ready to repeat what Chloe told me.

“Rae, why did you tell Archie NO!? What’s wrong with you! When a guy like that asks you out you say yes! You know my sister was bigger and it was hard for her to get a boyfriend, boys don’t like it and it’s not right, which is why you should go out with him!”

I was pretty upset with Chloe and thinking about how there was no way I could tell her the truth now because it would have only added to her list of reasons why I can’t get a boyfriend and to take my chances when I get them.

The next day I decided to take advantage of the home alone situation so I was playing my music loud and dancing around just to release some steam.

After dancing around all day I had worked up an appetite, so I decided ice cream for dinner, so I got myself a bowl of ice cream and headed to the sofa flicking through channels and settled on a horror movie.

It was about an half hour into the movie and I found myself wrapped up in a blanket when there was a knock at the door, I nearly fell over I jumped so bad

I turned all the lights on before I got to the door…. with my weapon of choice in hand..the tv remote

I opened the door and let out a hard breath

“Finn..”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you okay Rae?” he laughed

I let out a laugh “I’m fine”

“why are you holding the remote like that” he pointed to my hand

“oh, uhh no reason” I just laughed and set it down

I motioned for him to come in

“why do you look so happy” I asked leading him into the living room

“I guess that makes two, eh?” He said raising his eyebrows smiling

I looked at him curious furrowing my eyebrows

“two what?”

“two Nelsons happy to see you” he said smiling at me

“cheeky” I told him with a smile

He laughed

“Listen, I..uh..I went and visited Nan, she told me you hadn’t been around?”

I looked at him apologetically “yeah I was not feeling up to it after..well you know”

“yeah, that’s what nan said, that you needed space or whatever” he laughed awkwardly

“but then you hadn’t shown up to the pub either, so I figured I’d better come check on ya..I mean..ya know..to make sure you didn’t get sucked into listening to some fucking backstreet boy ballad” he said laughing

I smiled and rolled my eyes “whatever”

“So what are you doin?” he asked looking around the house

“watchin’ a movie” I said shrugging

“oh yeah, so what we watchin’ then” he said sitting down on the sofa

What “we” watchin Finn was inviting himself to stay, I do not mind that at all

“I was just watchin’ a horror film” I said as I sat down

“really, all by yourself” he said surprised

I nodded yeah

He laughed “not into chick flicks much then, eh?”

“Hell no” I said nudging him

“why?”

“Because it’s unrealistic, girl likes guy, guy doesn’t like the girl, then she has a makeover and he realizes she’s beautiful inside and out..boom they’re in love..its ridiculous” I said shaking my head at him

He laughed said “yeah, you’re right” he smiled at me

We just stared at each other smiling

After a moment I said “right, shall we finish the movie?”

“yeah sounds good” he smiled

As went to grab the remote I left by the door Finn said “hey Rae” I turned around and looked at him I didn’t say anything

He was rubbing the back of his neck looking at his hands

“I know I already apologized for being a dick when we first met, but I..I just want you to know that I never not liked ya..you know what I mean..I’m just uncomfortable around new people and well, you’re really funny and stuff and I just didn’t know what to say, I’m no good with words” he said finally making eye contact with me

Why would he say that, the other day I told him we were alright..why would he feel the need to reconfirm it.

I walked over and sat down beside him

“Finn, don’t worry about, I understand, I get nervous meeting new people too, we all handle it in different ways, I’m loud and funny and you’re quiet and moody” I said poking my tongue out him

“Oi!” he said and poked me

I just smiled and laughed

“and besides for someone who’s no good with words you’ve been doing a pretty good job of talkin’ to me” I said smiling at him

“ya well, I like talking to ya, and I don’t like talking so anybody” he said pointing at me

I just scrunched up my face at him and he did the same back

“so what movie we watchin’ he asked

“SCREAM” I said

As we were sitting there watching the movie I couldn’t help think about what Finn said, how he like to talk to me ..I wonde-

“GEEZUS” I screamed and jumped

Finn looked at me and laughed

FUCK I need to pay attention to the movie so I can expect shit

After my nerves calmed down I was finally paying attention to the movie when I felt light pressure on my thigh, I looked down it was Finns index finger he was spelling something

S-C-A-R-E-D ?

Then he looked up at me and smiled

Yeah I’m scared; I’m scared that if you move your finger the tingling in my lady bits will stop

I thought about saying something but decided I was going to play this game

I wrote back on his thigh O-B-V-I-O-U-S ?

I looked at him and he smiled and with his index finger and his thumb he put them together to say a little, I just nudged him with my shoulder and rolled my eyes

When we were back to watching the movie he intertwined his fingers with mine, I chanced to look at him and his eyes were fixed on the tv. I smiled to myself and thought.. maybe we could be more than just friends. I mean we’re half way there with all the coupley stuff we were doing.

The next thing I know I’m being woken up by a loud knock. I open my eyes and see Finn asleep next to me, I go to rub my eyes to make sure this isn’t a dream, when I feel that we are still holding hands.

There was another loud knock at the door… I didn’t want to let go but I had to get the door so I gently removed my hand from Finns and crept over to the door as quietly as I could

It was Chloe

“Rae, can I come in” she said looking sad and desperate

I looked over at Finn then back to Chloe

I said “now is not a good time Chloe” slightly higher than a whisper

“Rae please let me come in” and she pushed the door open and took a step in

She had her back to Finn who was now standing up and rolled his eyes at me, I let out a small chuckle making eye contact with him over Chloe’s shoulder

Chloe turned around and Finn was walking toward us

Chloe looked shocked “what’s goin’ on here!” she said

Finn said “whadya mean?” smiling at me

but before Chloe could answer Finn chuckled and said “I had a good night Rae, see ya laters” and pulled me into a one armed hug kissing me on the cheek

“what was that about!” Chloe said pointing at the door Finn just closed

I just said “nothing” and shrugged my shoulders

“are you a couple? is that why you turned down Archie, are you in Finn in a secret relationship!?” she was waving her hand around

I started to laugh “no were just best mates” I wished we were more

“Look, Chloe what you doin’ here anyway?” I said changing my demeanor 

“I came about the other day, look I’m sorry for what I said, I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t date Archie, he proper fancies ya, and not to mention he’s gorgeous” she said holding out her hand

“look Chlo, I like Archie but as friend that’s it, just because someone fancies me doesn’t mean I have to fancy them back, even though I should according to you” I said annoyed

“I’m really sorry Rae I shouldn’t have put like that, will ya forgive me”

She put her arms out for a hug, I should just forgive her and be done with it but it still hurt a little

“oh, alright your forgiven” I smiled at her and went in for the hug

“thanks Rae, besides who needs Archie when you have Finn Nelson spending the night” she said and winked me

‘Oi!” is said slapping at her

“so what did you two get up to?” she said smiling

“we just hung out Chloe”

I couldn’t tell her about all the stuff that’s been going on, the hand holding, the hugging, the delicious writing on each other’s thighs. About how I know his nan, nope can’t tell her not yet it’s too fucking complicated still. MUST.TELL.FINN.FIRST.

Then the phone rang

It was my mum, apparently her and Karim got MARRIED..GAG..so they’re extending her trip a few days..whatever..maybe I’ll see if Finn wants to come over

After I hung up

Chloe said “come on lets go were supposed to meet the gang at the pub in a bit”

I went upstairs and got dressed and as me and Chloe walked to the pub I told her about my mum and her boyfriend fleeing the country and that now they were married. Anything to keep the topic off of me and Finn.

As we walked into the pub I went to sit and Chop told Chloe to help him get drinks

When I sat down Finn smiled at me “y’alright?”

“I’m fine” I smiled

“Chloe?” he said glancing across the bar

“we’re fine” I smiled

“good” he nudged my shoulder

Chop and Chloe came over and passed out our drinks

“oi! Raemundo! A little birdie told me you got an empty” he said wiggling his eyebrows

“CHOP” Chloe yelled

“what! I didn’t tell her who told me”

Wow Chop you really aren’t the brightest crayon in the box

“no parties Chop” I said shaking my head

“I’m not just talkin’ any party, I’m talkin a sexy party”

“what’s a sexy party?” Finn asked furrowing his eyebrows

“everyone brings sleeping bags and no one asks questions in the morinin”

Finn said “so it’s a sleepover”

I decided just to give in

“okay Chop sexy party it is, tomorrow night”

“YES! Raemundo I Love ya!” he gave me a hug,

“yeah, yeah, whatever, look I’ll see you lot later, gotta go do something for me mum” I laughed

As it turned to leave knowing I had to go to my therapy session Finn grabbed my arm

“want me to come with?” he asked smiling

Yes, yes, yes….well that would have been my answer if I wasn’t going to therapy

“no its okay, I don’t want to bore ya” I smiled

“okay I’ll see ya later then” he said pulling me in for a hug

This boy is going to be the death of me

My session with Kester went okay, we mainly just talked about whether or not I was ready to tell the gang what happened, one thing I knew for sure was, no matter what I had to tell Finn, I can’t keep lying to him he deserved to know the truth

As I was walking to go pick up my prescription I was going over in my head on what I would say to him, where I would say it, how I would say it, hope that it wouldn’t change our friendship.

Since I hadn’t been to see Mags I decided to pop in

When I walked in I noticed she wasn’t looking as happy as she normally would be

“hi love how are you?” she faintly smiled

I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it

‘I’m ok, how are you” I said worriedly

“well, I’ve been better” she said glancing down

‘I’m sorry I havn’t come to visit you” I said with tears welling up

“oh now dear don’t you worry, I knew you were upset and need some space and would come around when you were ready” she smiled softly

“I know but..”

“that’s what I told Finn too, so how long did he wait before he went checking on you?” she smiled

I looked at her surprised “how’d you know he would come to check on me?”

She smiled softly “when he came to visit I could tell that he wouldn’t be able to hold out long before having to check on you?”

“and I told him to let you have your space…” she smiled

So how long?”

“um..about a day and a half” I shrugged

“well now I’m surprised he held out that long?”

“but why?”

“I can’t tell you that only he can”

I sat there holding her hand thinking about what she told me..was it possible that Finn liked me, like actually liked me, the way I like him.

“you get some rest Mags I’ll see you soon” I kissed her on the cheek

It was the day of the sexy party and I spent the majority of the morning cleaning and hiding things I didn’t want broken, when I heard the doorbell.

It was Finn he looked sad

I got scared “Finn what’s wrong?”

“It’s me nan, she’s not feeling to great” he said fumbling with his hands

“oh Finn, I’m so sorry” I pulled him into a hug

“did you see her?” I said as I was rubbing his back

“no, on my way now..do yo..you wanna come with” he said sadly

I pulled away and said “yeah”

When we walked in she was lying down, normally she’s sat up

Both our faces dropped

“hey you gloomy gusses, why the long faces?” she offered a weak smile

“Hiya Nan, how ya feelin” Finns voice filled with fear

“good as can be kiddo” she said as she shrugged a little

She looked at me “how are things with you, Rachel, Finnley treatin’ ya well or do I need to have a talk with him” she asked pointing at Finn

I laughed and said “Finn’s a great friend”

“just a friend huh?” she asked with a curious tone

She looked at Finn

We sat in silence with her for a bit, just offering each other small smiles

Then Finn said

“Nan you rest we’ll come back soon yeah” he said making his way to kiss her on the cheek

After Finn and I hugged her, we left

It was a quiet ride back to my house as we drove, I initiated holding his hand, I looked at him as he kept his glossy eyes on the road.

When we got in my house I said “common lets go to the kitchen I’ll make us some tea, tea makes everything alright” I smiled

He looked up at me with a small smile “Nan says that”

“I know” I said

I handed him the cup of tea and he held my hand and said “thank you Rae”

“its just tea Finn, no need to thank me” I smiled

“No, I mean thank you, for everything, for befriending my Nan, for visiting her with and without me, for being my friend.. thank you..for everything” he said

My eyes had started to water and Finn stood up and pulled me in for a hug “hey, hey don’t cry” he said in a soft voice

I knew it was time to tell him what really happened

especially because what I was feeling for him now leaned towards love

“Finn” I said while still hugging him

“yes, Rae” he said while rubbing my back

“I nee…I need to-“

Ding dong

I pulled away and wiped my tears and said “the gangs here”

I started to walk away when Finn put his hand on my shoulder “Rae?”

“its okay” I smiled

After the gang arrived a few more people showed up then a few more people showed up, it was a full house but..all I could think about was Finn, wondering how he would feel after I told him the truth if it would change anything.

“oi, Raemundo, upstairs now we’re playin’ spin the bottle” Chop said pointing up

“I don’t think…”

“now Raemundo, lets go” he said while ushering me

I threw my hands up in a truce and said “alright”

When I walked in my bedroom there was already a circle of people on the floor, I caught Finns Eye and he motioned for me to sit next to him

On the first spin it landed on Archie and a guy, from the looks of it Archie didn’t seem to mind kissing a guy..

Chop then changed the rules to the next pair having to go into the cupboard for a full minute

The pair to go into the cupboard was me and Finn

After the door shut we drifted towards each other our faces so close our noses nearly touched, I wanted to kiss him so badly but I knew I had to tell him the truth first.

So I pulled back a little “Finn” I said barley a whisper

“Yeah” he said in just as soft a voice looking at me 

“I need to tell you something” I said 

“what?” he asked with a worried expression

I hesitated for a moment

“I need to tel-“

“times up” Chop opened the door

I just walked out, I needed a drink

The rest of the night I stuck to Izzy and just listened to her talk about her and Chops kiss, it was a distraction at least, I was nervous about telling Finn and we were both upset about Mags, I guess the truth would have to wait a little longer

The party started to wind down so I told Chloe I was going to lie down and to keep an eye on things

I went and fell back onto my bed and put a pillow over my face and let out a loud grunt

“Rae”

I moved the pillow it was Finn

I just said “ya?”

He was shutting the door

“are you alright” he asked furrowing his eyebrows

I said “could be better” not wanting to sound too upset after all its HIS Nan is in the hospital sick

He came and sat at the end of my bed “do you wanna talk about it?”

“I just wanna lay here” I said letting out a sigh

He smiled at me “then move over girl”

After he scooted into bed between me and the wall, we lay there silent staring at the ceiling for a few minutes

Then he intertwined his fingers with mine and squeezed

I smiled looking up at the ceiling

A few more minutes past

“Finn?”

“yeah”

"I know how much you love your Nan and how scared you are with her in the hospital so.."

I took a deep breath

“I need to tell you the truth about how I really met your Nan” I said shakily

At this point he turned on his side and propped himself up so he was looking at me but I couldn’t face him yet

“what do you mean?” he looked confused

“the day I met your Nan I was in the hospital because I did something stupid, I hurt myself and I was there recovering, and the night I met her, I just knew there was a reason we were brought together, she’s talked to me, I just listened, I didn’t even talk back, I was in a bad place and the next day I was being moved to the psychiatric ward and I was so scared but your Nan she made me feel calm, she told me to stay strong” 

I was full blown crying I don’t’ even know if Finn understood everything

Finn was holding me at this point and rubbing my arm

“I was in the psychiatric ward for four months but a few weeks before I was released I was wandering around the hospital with my friend Tix and I heard her voice, so I went in and talk to her and almost everyday since. Then the night before I was released I told her I was scared and she told me it was alright to be scared, it’s what you do when you’re scared that matters and…”

I was trying my best to stop crying but failing miserably

“..since then I would always just go back and visit her and now that she’s still there its killing me because even tho this might sound crazy, even tho I’m crazy, she’s so important to me Finn, She’s helped me so much and I’m so scared for her too”

I barely could get that last sentence out, by this time Finn was crying too and we just held each other and cried

After a few minutes and our crying had calmed down

Finn said “why didn’t you tell me” he sounded so upset

“I’m so sorry Finn, I should have but I didn’t want it to change anything” I croaked out

“it wouldn’t have changed anything Rae, nothing you say could change anything” he said soothingly while rubbing my arm

He kissed me on my temple

“I just needed to tell you, I couldn’t keep it inside anymore” I said as I hugged him tightly

“its okay Rae..I need to..to tell you somethin”

I looked him as he looked down at me

He looked like he was trying to decide what to say and I was a little worried

“I..need to tell you that I..that I” he looked away

“that my nan said you were important to her too” he said with a small smile

I don’t think that’s what he wanted to say but for right now it’s what I needed to hear

“how do you know?” I said looking up at him

“she told me the day..the day..Archie asked you out, she told me that I had better not do anything to hurt ya because you’re special and important and also that she would come back to haunt me” he laughed at that last line

“Yeah?” I said with a small smile

“Yeah, I told her that I knewyou were and I would never hurt you” he said looking at me while pushing hair off my face

“by the way were you expecting to see me there that night?”

“well, yeah I figured that’s where you would be and I wanted to make sure you were okay” he smiled down at me

We were gazing at each other and I wanted to kiss him so bad and I think he wanted to kiss me but instead I smiled and pulled him closer to me and rested my head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to Finn with his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled to myself, a wave of relief rushing over me, I told him the truth and it didn’t change us.

I could feel him stirring as I lay there..I should stop staring at him..but damn this boy is gorgeous.

His eyes started to flicker open and I smiled small at him, he smiled back at me; after a moment I was starting to move a little so I could get up but he held his arm firmly against my waist..I looked back to him; he slid his hand from my waist up the side of my body resting his palm on my cheek.

He was leaning in to me and I thought this is it, Finn Nelson is going to kiss me, as our lips inched closer there was knock on the door

The door opened causing us to sit up…Chloe

She smiled as she looked into the room

“oi! You two get down here and help us clean up” she pointed at us

Me and Finn looked at each other and sighed

We got up and followed Chloe down to the mess that awaited

It didn’t take us that long to get everything picked up, at least I think it didn’t take too long, I was preoccupied thinking about what would have happened if Chloe didn’t have such crap timing.

 

As the gang was gathering their things to leave Chop said to meet at the pub later for a debrief of the night. As I was walking them to the door I noticed Finn standing by the stereo fumbling around with cds.

I was standing by the door and I hugged Archie goodbye, Finn walked over and stood in front of me as Archie walked out the door, I sighed and leaned against the wall by the door and looked at Finn, he was looking out the door, I looked out and Chop was driving off with the others.

As Chop drove away we looked at each other and he smiled closing the door

He took a step towards me pressing his body against mine taking my hands in his. I looked up at him and he whispered “Rae”

He smiled as he brought his hand to my face tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

He leaned in and kissed me and I smiled into the kiss

As the kiss deepened he slid one hand behind the back of my neck and wrapped the other around my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his back bunching up his shirt pulling him closer.

After coming up for air we smiled bashfully at each other, he kissed me and then guided me away from the wall and we sat on the sofa devouring each other, he then gently laid me down while he lay on top of me.

He was kissing me so passionately and with such care, gently caressing my cheek, gliding his hand up and down my side. After sometime passed I could feel him growing on my thigh, I shifted a little and he let out a soft moan. He looked at me smiling pushing strands of my hair away from my face placing light kisses along my cheeks and jawline.

He was smiling so tenderly at me and was twirling a piece of my hair around his fingers

“so..” he said smiling

“so..” I giggled

“so..you wanna be my girl” he asked happily

“hmm..I think I would like that” I told him equally happy

“yeah!?” 

I nodded and pulled him into a kiss

We kissed a bit longer before having to do the inevitable, visit Mags.

After the perfect morning we just had, stepping out into the harsh reality of daylight dimmed the bright smiles that were previously on our faces.

When we got into the car Finn was holding my hand, we were happy but scared, the ride to the hospital was filled with silence, neither of us knowing what would be waiting once we arrived.

When we got close to the hospital entrance before walking in I stopped, causing Finn to be pulled back a little because we were holding hands.

I looked up at the hospital and then down “Finn..I just..”

“I know” he said..I know” bringing my face up and kissing me lightly

I wanted to tell him how sorry I was about Mags and that I know much she means to him, to both of us, and that I’m here for him no matter what and how scared I was for him, for me, for Mags..but he knew

As we walked to Mags room not knowing what we would find, we opened the door to find her sitting up; we both let out a sigh of relief

“Well it’s about time, took you long enough” she said smiling clearly feeling much better than before

We smile at her Finn said “Nan it only half eleven normally we don’t come until a little later”

She said “not that ya daft twat” waving her hand

We laughed looking at her confused

“THAT” she said pointing to our locked hands

We looked to our hands and smiled, Finn giving my hand a squeeze

We sat down next to each other when normally we would sit on separate sides

“so tell me how it happened” she said smiling

Finn smiled at me

I smiled at him and said “first you tell us how you are?” looking back to Mags

“fit as a fiddle with the new meds they put me on, just took em’ a bit of time to kick in, now quit stallin’ and tell me!” she said excitedly

“well..I told Finn the truth about me and about us last night” I said motioning between me and Mags

“and” she said

“and he didn’t think any different of me” I smiled as Finn kissed the back of my hand he was holding

“ya, ya I knew that would happen..now get to the good stuff” she said impatiently

“then this morning I told her how I felt” Finn said “and well now here we are” he smiled at me

Well, more like he showed me how he felt and I felt how he felt but we couldn’t tell Mags that

He had already told me he liked me I just didn’t interpret in a romantic way at the time.

“I’m happy for you both..but I’m disappointed” she said

We looked at her confused

“Finnley Nelson, I can’t believe it took you so long to tell her how you felt!” she swatted at him

I said “what..what do you mean?” I looked at Finn who ducked his head and started to blush

“How long have you LIKED me” I said emphazing like

“I always liked ya Rae..I told ya that” 

I looked to Mags she was smiling

“its true he did always like you..but tell her when you realized you really liked her Finnley”

“Nan” he said blushing

I smiled and poked him “tell me”

He hesitated for a moment

“okay how about I tell you when I first realized I liked you ” I said smiling

He smiled at me nodding for me to continue

“well, it kind of started at the pool party, when you gave me my drink and our fingers shocked each other” I laughed

“ya felt that too” he said smiling

“but it really happened when you beat up Big G, I knew that I had you wrong and that you were really a nice guy because at the time I thought why else would he defend someone he didn’t like, but then I found out your also sweet and kind and caring and it made me like you even more” I smiled fondly at him

“so now it’s your turn, tell me” I tugged his hand a little

“uh..well it was the day Archie asked you out”

“really?” I couldn’t believe it

“ya…seeing that someone else also realized how amazing and perfect you are made all my feelings come crashing down, I was jealous and angry really angry, if you would have said yes I probably would have punched Archie” he awkwardly laughed

“but we barely just started to get along the day before when you apologized to me then you found out about me knowing Mags” I said confused

“yeah..well like I said before I always liked you Rae, but the way I acted towards ya, well we know how that went, and I needed to apologize. Then after the chippy incident; I knew liked you a little more than a friend; then I found out you knew my Nan and hanging out with you at my house, my feelings for you grew stronger and quick and then when Archie asked you out, that was it I was lost” he smiled and shrugged

“then that night when I came to see if you were here with Nan, she told me you were here and I told her about Archie asking you out and how it made me feel and she told me not to take my sweet time telling you how I felt’

“I just can’t..I don’t believe it I..” I said shaking my head

“Well believe it because it’s true” he said smiling

I turned to Mags “so that’s why you were so adamant about me asking him why he came to check on me because you knew he liked me”

Finn looked at me surprised

“I came to visit Mags the day before the party” I said glancing at him to check his reaction, he was smiling

“she asked me how long it took before you came to check on me, because she didn’t think you would stay away and I didn’t understand why at the time, she told me to ask you because she couldn’t tell me” I said looking between him and Mags

“that’s right, I told her to ask you Finnley because you were takin’ your sweet time telling her, so I thought if she asked you, it would speed up the process a little” she laughed

‘I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, like I said I’m no good with words and I wasn’t really sure how you felt, I mean, yeah, we have a good time hanging out and stuff but I didn’t know if you felt more, like I did, but then last night when you made me a cup of tea and told me it makes everything alright, I knew I had to tell you, then you told me the truth and I decided to wait a little longer but then waking up next to you I couldn’t hold it in any more but I had to because we were interrupted but in turned out pretty good” he said smiling then gave me a quick peck on the lips then saying “sorry nan had to” and laughing

“Finnley I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak so much in my life” Mags joked

“don’t worry me either I told her” smiling at Finn

“Hey” he said shaking his head at us

“so what are you guys up to the rest of the day” Mags asked raising her eyebrows

“meetin’ the gang at the pub for the party debrief and tell them everything that’s happened with me and Rae” Finn said

“well, at least the part about us being together, the other stuff can come when you’re ready, Rae” he said kissing my hand

“but everyone needs to know your my girl and you are off limits” he said clutching our hands to his chest

“Aww you’re so sweet Finnley” I said stroking his cheek with my other hand

“okay now that’s enough of that, all this sweetness is going to make me relapse” she said jokingly

Finn and I laughed “don’t say that Mags, you scared us”

“there was no need to worry about me, I would be damned if I left this earth before you two got together, even if I would have to play the sick old lady card” she laughed

“what do you mean sick old lady card” Finn said curiously

“you know when you both would have come to visit I would have told Finn to tell you before it’s to late, life is short, quit wasting time, you belong together, make your nan proud, ya know that whole spiel” she said waving her hand around

“you would have done that” I asked my voice full of emotion

“well of course I would, you both are important to me and any fool could see you guys were made for each other, even just hearing you guys talk about each other I knew” she said with a warm smile

“Nan” Finn breathed out the same time I breathed out “Mags” Finn I looked at each other with glossy eyes then back at her

“don’t start that you too, your together now that’s all that matters, now you go meet your friends and I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” she smiled

Finn and I nodded and hugged her goodbye.

When we got outside Finn pulled me into a hug and kissed me

When we broke apart he smiled leaning his forehead against mine “Nan, is right ya know, we do belong together”

“I know we do Finn” I smiled at him

“also I really should have said something sooner”

“Maybe, but I like how it happened, it’ll make a good story”

“ya it will” he said kissing me one more time before we got in the car

“So what are we going to tell the gang?” I asked unsure

“what do you mean , I’m pretty sure they will figure it out when we walk in holding hands and I kiss you” he smiled at me

I laughed “no, I mean like how do we explain how all this happened?”

“Rae, we can tell them whatever you want to tell them, I’ll do whatever you want to do, I always will” he rubbed my leg

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek “oi girl, you’re gonna make me crash” he smiled

As we walked into the pub holding hands the gang stopped and stared as we approached the table

Chloe had a grin forming on her face, Archie as well, Chop was wiggling his eyebrows, and Izzy was smiling and soft clapping in excitement.

“whats goin’ on with you two” Chloe said with a smile and raised eyebrow

Finn smiled and asked “whadya mean?”

“you look like a couple?” she smiled

Finn looked at me and smiled and pulled me in for a quick kiss and shrugged his shoulders

There were cheers from around the table everyone seemed excited I was little concerned about Archie but he seemed pleased about us being together.

Izzy was so excited she asked “when and how did all this happen?”

Finn looked at me and he knew that I was wanted to tell the truth and he nodded comfortingly at me and squeezed my hand.

So we sat and I told them what happened there were hugs and tears and I love you Raemundo’s, then when I got to the part about Mags and Finn they couldn’t believe it, Izzy saying it was like a fairytale, that something great brought us together.

After that things fell into place, Mags had another surgery Finn and I were there when she woke up, she was healing much better with no sign of infection.

Finn and I spent basically every waking minute together, listening to music, hanging out with Mags, it was a summer I would never forget, I don’t think I would ever get enough of him.

As summer drew to a close, it was finally time for Knebworth and I just knew it would be epic.

We all jumped up and down singing at the top of our lungs, Archie and Chop had their arms around each others shoulders with their beers in the air swaying back and forth to Champagne Supernova, I wonder what is about that song that Chop loves so much.

Then as the opening chords of the encore song began to play Finn turned to embrace me resting his chin on my shoulder swaying us.

I sighed in happiness and Finn whispered “Rae, I need to tell you something”

He voice sounded serious echoing my words back to me, so I pulled out a little to look at his face hoping I would be able to read what he was feeling

“what?” I asked

He looked down and back up at me “I lied”

I was started to shake a little

“I lied.. before, about the day I knew I really liked you”

“Finn what are you talking about” I was shaking my head confused

He smiled at me and pushed my hair away from my face then pulled me back into his embrace whispering in my ear

“That was the day…I realized I loved you” he said tracing a heart on my shoulder.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks and he pulled away enough to see my face

“don’t cry girl” he said brushing a tear off my face

I pushed myself back into him “Finn..I love you too”

“yeah” he said

I nodded yes against his shoulder

“well that’s good to know” he laughed

he held me tighter as we continued to sway back and forth tracing hearts on my back

“I love you, Rae”

“I love you, Finn”

Finn pulled me into a kiss and we kissed until the last strum of Wonderwall

———————

:)


End file.
